Mojo Jojo's Outrageous Transformation Spray
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: One of Mojo's inventions is a spray that can turn you into whatever you think about. This gives the Rowdyruffs a plan to defeat the Powerpuffs, but something goes wrong!


"Mojo Jojo's Outrageous Transformation Spray"

A PPG (plus RRB) fanfic by BrYtt BRatt

…………………………..

The City of Townsville was having just another typical summer day as usual. In our resident evil monkey genius Mojo Jojo's observatory, there was a battle occurring. This fight was between one of Townsville's most feared villains, Mojo Jojo, and three of Townsville's most adored heroines, the Powerpuff Girls. Again, this was just another typical summer day.

Suddenly, the whole observatory exploded, sending debris and various objects flying everywhere. After a moment, a tri-colored rainbow of pink, baby blue and light green zoomed off toward the Townsville Jail. The rainbow turned out to be the Powerpuff girls, carrying Mojo off to prison.

"Curse you, Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo yelled, as his diabolical plans to destroy Townsville have been foiled once again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Buttercup.

Meanwhile, near Townsville Central Park, among some of the junk that was scattered due to the explosion was a spray can, rolling down the sidewalk. It continued to roll until it collided softly with a small boy's foot. The boy turned out to be Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick picked up the can and showed it to his brothers. "Hey guys, someone dropped a spray paint can."

Brick squinted at the tiny font on the label and read, "Mojo Jojo's Outrageous Transformation Spray, specially formulated for camouflaging the subject sprayed as whatever person or object the subject's imagination currently projects."

"So Mojo Jojo made that," Butch said. "Then that means it can't be ordinary paint."

"You're right, but I don't really get the message about what this does," Brick replied. "What should we do?"

"Get a dictionary?" Boomer immediately suggested.

"Yeah, let's-- No way! That takes way too long!" exclaimed Brick. "Let's find out what it does the old-fashioned way!"

"Shoot. I knew it," Boomer thought.

Brick pointed the spray nozzle at Boomer. "Now, don't move…"

Boomer stood still, closed his eyes, and grumbled in his mind. "Stupid Brick. Just because he's the leader, he thinks he can go around and use me as a lab rat. Jerk…with stupid girly hair…"

Brick pushed down the nozzle and sprayed, and a mist enshrouded Boomer like a cloud. After several seconds, Boomer opened his eyes to see his brothers staring at him with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Boomer said, confused. "What are you staring at?"

But the only answer he got was a "B-B-B-B…"

Boomer then noticed there was something on his head. He took the thing off and saw that it was a red cap. He put his hand on his back and felt long hair. He pulled it in front of him and noticed it was red! And so was his shirt!

Finally, Boomer zipped up to a window to look at his reflection. But instead of himself, he saw…

"HOLY COW! I'VE TURNED INTO BRICK!"

"How did you do that?" asked Brick.

"I didn't do anything!" Boomer shouted. He looked exactly like Brick, yet his voice was still the same.

Butch took the can from Brick. He went over the label and skipped most of the details, only reading out loud the words he thought were most important.

"Hmm…Transformation spray…mumble…imagination…Ah ha! I got it!" Butch exclaimed. "This stuff turns you into whatever you're thinking about! Boomer was probably thinking about Brick, so he turned into him!"

"You know what? He's right!" Boomer remarked. "I WAS thinking about what a stupid, girly-haired jerk Brick is."

"Hey!" yelled an annoyed Brick. "Well anyway, I got an idea what we can do with this stuff. Using this, I have the perfect plan for us to defeat the Powerpuff Girls!"

"That sounds cool," said Boomer, who still looked like Brick. "But first, how about changing me back?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Brick. "This stuff turns you into what you think about, so that means you change back by thinking about your normal self and then get sprayed again."

"Okay," Boomer said. He took a deep breath and thought hard. Brick shook the can, aimed and sprayed. But when the mist cleared, Brick and Butch face faulted to see Boomer as a tall and brawny "Dragonball Z" version of himself!

…………………………

At the Utonium household…

"Well, girls, looks like another job well done," Blossom declared.

"Yeah, we kicked Mojo's butt good!" commented Buttercup.

The girls had just arrived back at home and were sipping soda and watching MechAnimals. Just then the hotline buzzed. Blossom zipped up and picked up the receiver.

"Yes, mayor? What? The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble again! We'll be right there!" Blossom said and hung up the phone. "Let's go, girls!"

And so the girls flew off crashing through the ceiling.

…………………………

Deep in the heart of Townsville, there was quite a ruckus going on. Some people were fleeing the scene as the RRBs were simply blowing up everything in sight.

"Okay, men. The girls will show up any minute now. You know what to do?" Brick said. His brothers nodded. "Okay. Butch, you go first." And he tossed the Transformation spray can to Butch, who quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Remember, Butch. Even if you look different, your voice will sound the same," Brick instructed. "So when you change, just zip the lip."

Shortly, the Powerpuff Girls appeared up in the sky above. "Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boys!" they called.

"Oh no! It's the Powder-puff Girls!" Brick said sarcastically as his brothers snickered. "Oh, I'm sooo scared! What 'cha gonna do? Give us cooties?"

The girls weren't amused.

"Did you guys call us over here for another fight or what?" Buttercup said.

"You bet!" Boomer replied. The boys assumed a fighter stance. But then after a moment, they turned around and took off in a flash down the road.

Blossom sighed. Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "Well if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!"

The girls gave chase and caught up to the boys quickly. Suddenly, the boys spread out and began zigzagging through the maze of buildings. The girls split up as well and chased the boy nearest her. Blossom chased Boomer, Buttercup went after Brick and Bubbles pursued Butch.

Bubbles stayed close behind Butch, but after they turned a corner, she lost sight of him. She stopped confused and tried to think of where he might have went.

Butch peeked out a window he had ducked into and saw that Bubbles had her back to him. He floated up behind her being perfectly silent, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the spray can. Still being very quiet, he took a deep breath and…

"BOO!"

Bubbles jumped, turned around and saw Butch. But before she could react, Butch sprayed her right in the face! Bubbles coughed a bit and was shocked to see that she had turned into Butch! Then Butch sprayed himself and became Bubbles!

Butch (as Bubbles) flew up and began firing a barrage of energy blasts from his hands right down at Bubbles (as Butch). Bubbles used one of her strongest sonic screams to neutralize all the blasts. But Butch continued firing until Bubbles' voice cracked and her sonic scream started to weaken. He finally stopped when she was out of breath. While she was still panting, Butch flew off.

Meanwhile in the streets, Blossom had lost Boomer and met up with Buttercup, who had also lost Brick.

"Where could they have gone?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know," Blossom said. "But I have an idea of what they're planning!"

"Planning? What could those dimwits be 'planning'?"

"Maybe, just maybe, they were just trying to separate us so they could get together and gang up on one of us! And if that's the case…"

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Then Bubbles could be in trouble!"

The two sisters zoomed off in a streak of pink and green. Before long, they spotted "Bubbles." They were relieved that she was fine. Or so they thought…

"Bubbles! You're okay! Did you lose Butch?" Blossom asked.

Remembering not to talk, Butch (as Bubbles) simply shook his head and pointed down to the real Bubbles. The real Bubbles saw them and flew up to her sisters.

"Girls!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you! The Rowdyruff boys have some new trick up their sleeves! You see, there was this spray thing, and then I became Butch, and Butch became me!"

Normally, Blossom and Buttercup would have recognized Bubbles' voice. But her throat was hoarse from when she was fighting Butch. Now she didn't sound quite like Butch, but she didn't sound like Bubbles either. Blossom and Buttercup just stared at Bubbles as if she was crazy.

"What are you babbling about, Butch?" Blossom asked.

"Girls, it's me! Bubbles!"

"Yeah right!" Buttercup said. "Bubbles is right here!" She pointed behind her where "Bubbles" was standing.

Blossom didn't really believe "Butch" was actually Bubbles, but fortunately, she decided to ask a question, just to be sure.

"Okay, Bubbles and Butch, whichever is who," Blossom said. "I'm going to ask you both something only the real Bubbles would know. What was the song we sang to restore the color in Townsville? And I want you to actually sing part of it!"

Butch (as Bubbles) was caught off guard and tried to think, perspiring a little. He had no idea what the song was, plus if he were to sing, his voice would give him away. But the real Bubbles sang even through a sore throat.

"Love, love, love, la la love, la la looove makes the world go round!"

Blossom and Buttercup's eyes popped wide open! They realized that "Butch" was actually Bubbles. The Rowdyruff Boys didn't even exist during the time the girls performed that song. Plus, Butch, the toughest fighter of the Rowdyruff Boys, singing such a girly song? Never!

Before the real Butch could sneak away, Blossom and Buttercup grabbed him by each of his arms. The real Bubbles reached into his pocket and pulled out the spray can.

"See? He used this to turn us into each other!" Bubbles exclaimed. Blossom read the label.

"Hmm, so this turns you into what you think about," she supposed.

"Well all I know is that I want to be myself again," Bubbles said. Blossom immediately sprayed her, changing her back to normal.

"Whoa! How did that happen!" Buttercup said.

"Well, this turns you into what you think about, so I just sprayed Bubbles when she was probably thinking about herself-- Whoa!"

Butch had freed himself from Blossom and Buttercup's grasp and snatched the can from Blossom's hand. He flew off at top speed towards the street near Townsville City Hall, where he and his brothers had agreed to meet. On the way, he sprayed himself and changed back to his normal form.

…………………………

"So are you ready, Boomer?"

"Huh?"

"Geez, pay attention will ya?" Brick exclaimed. "You got to be ready for the next part of my master plan!"

"Sure! No problem!" Boomer said, giving a salute to prove his point.

After a moment of silence…

"You didn't listen to my master plan, did you?" Brick muttered, with a "yeah, right" look on his face. There was another awkward silence, then Brick slapped his forehead.

"I'm only gonna say this one last time because it's important," Brick said. "Butch turns one Powerpuff Girl into himself, and makes himself look like her so the other two will gang up on her. Then when the real Powerpuff is out, we all will beat the other Puffs in a three-against-two fight. Easy as--"

Suddenly Butch zoomed up to them.

"Guys! Bad news!" Butch shouted. "The girls caught onto our plan!"

"Darn it!" Brick said. The jig was up.

Shortly, the Powerpuff Girls arrived and were riled up. Knowing the girls wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, the boys got ready to fight them the old-fashioned way.

…………………………

At Townsville City Hall, the mayor was giving his campaign speech (which was obviously written by Ms. Bellum). Of course there was no real point in that, since no one ever ran against him. He was saying what he had just memorized (though we're not exactly sure if he understands it.) but in his pea-sized mind, he was really thinking, "Boy, I could sure go for a pickle right now."

Several of the audience members were paying attention to the speech, but some didn't. A few men just stared at Ms. Bellum, who was standing next to the mayor's podium. One guy was hungry and planning to go to Hot Dog on a Skewer.

"Mommy! I don't wanna sit here!" a little boy whined loudly as he stood up on his folding chair. "I wanna go to the Toy Store!"

"Scotty, behave," his mother scolded. "You're a big boy so you shouldn't be whining like a baby. Besides, you know that Santa Claus is watching and will only give you Christmas presents if you're good."

At that, little Scotty sat back down and remained quiet, remembering Santa. Near him, two little girls who were with their parents were discussing their favorite animals. And everybody else was just daydreaming about other stuff out of boredom.

Up in the sky close by, the PPGs and the RRBs were still battling. They had split up into their usual counterpart pairings and were fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Buttercup tried to roundhouse kick Butch, but only succeeded in knocking the can out of his pants pocket. Bubbles was dodging Boomer's attacks when the can bounced off her head and headed toward Blossom!

Brick and Blossom were busy exchanging punches and kicks. Without noticing the spray can behind Blossom, Brick shot an eye laser. Blossom ducked and the laser directly hit the can, blowing it up!

KER-BOOOFF!

The spray mist covered the entire area! When it cleared, the mayor had turned into a giant pickle and some of the people in the audience had turned into "mayors". But among the crowd was also a few "Ms. Bellums," a giant hot dog with the works, Santa Claus, a horse, an elephant, and various other different things!

Up above, the RRBs had meanwhile turned into the PPGs, as did the girls turn into their male counterparts! There was a moment of uneasy silence, then all six kids screamed in horror!

Blossom (as Brick) grabbed the real Brick by the collar and yelled, "You guys started this mess! Change us back right now!"

"How are we supposed to do that!" Brick (as Blossom) yelled back into her face. "YOU blew up the can!"

"ME! YOU'RE the one who shot that laser!"

"Well, YOU let it hit the can by ducking!"

As the two redheads continued to bicker, Butch (as Buttercup) angrily chased after Boomer (as Bubbles), yelling, "Get back here, sissy! This is all your fault, knocking that can right in the way!"

"Butch, it's me! It's me!" Boomer yelled as he flew this way and that to avoid Butch's lasers.

Bubbles (as Boomer) and Buttercup (as Butch) stared down at all the chaos.

"All I can say is," Bubbles said. "This is outrageous!"

"Lame, but true," Buttercup remarked.

THE END

A/N: I originally thought of continuing this, but then decided to just keep this as a one-shot.


End file.
